1. Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and an image forming method that cause a job execution screen to be displayed on a display of a terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, and a multifunction peripheral (MFP) includes a web server. When a web browser of a terminal apparatus such as a personal computer transmits a request for hypertext markup language (HTML) data to a universal resource locator (URL) of the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus transmits the HTML data that includes status information at the present time to the terminal apparatus. The web browser of the terminal apparatus displays the status information on the basis of the HTML data. The status information indicates the state of an internal device such as a printer, a facsimile device, and the like, and takes a value such as “no abnormality” or “communication error”.
In addition, the web browser of the terminal apparatus receives the HTML data of a job execution screen data from the image forming apparatus, and displays a job execution screen on the basis of the HTML data. When the web browser detects a specified operation via the job execution screen, the web browser transmits a command to execute a job, for example, printing or transmission of document data to the image forming apparatus, and causes the image forming apparatus to execute the job.
The image forming apparatus includes a large number of job setting items (for example, double-sided printing setting, multiple pages grouping per paper setting, enlargement/reduction printing setting, or color mode setting) that are set when a job is executed. Therefore, when the terminal apparatus causes the image forming apparatus to execute a job, displaying all the job setting items and input portions (for example, an input field, a menu, a check box, and a radio button) for all the job setting items on the job execution screen makes the job execution screen complicated and makes user operation difficult.